Lana Lang (Earth-One)
; The Wisp; Sky Girl ; Bug-Belle , Super-girl , Cleopatra | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Daily Planet; Galaxy Communications | Relatives = Lewis Lang (father); Sarah Lang (mother); Ronald Lang (brother); Larry Lang (brother); Alvin Lang (brother); Professor Phineas Potter (uncle); Horton (uncle; first name unknown); Rutherford (uncle; last name unknown); Unnamed husband (divorced) ; Unnamed son (deceased); Lorac-K7 (descendant) | Universe = Earth-One | BaseOfOperations = Metropolis; formerly Smallville | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 120lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = As the Insect Queen, Lana developed physical characteristics similar to that of an insect. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former reporter for the Daily Planet; former anchorwoman for WMET-TV; former anchorwoman for WGBS-TV | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Smallville | Creators = Bill Finger; John Sikela | First = Superboy Vol 1 10 | Last = Superman Annual Vol 1 12 | HistoryText = Lana Lang was born and raised on a farm in the midwestern Kansas town of Smallville. During her teenage years, she met her next-door neighbor, Clark Kent, and developed an instant infatuation with him. Her interest in Clark was matched only by her affection towards the local super-hero, Superboy. Lana spent a large portion of her high school years obsessing over Superboy, and she labored intensively to discover his secret identity. One day Lana rescued an insect-like alien trapped by a fallen tree in Smallville. In gratitude, the alien gave her a Bio-Genetic Ring which allowed Lana to gain insect (and insect-like, such as arachnids) characteristics. After being given a Bio-Genetic Ring by the aliens, Lana created a yellow honeybee-like costume and mask and adopted the codename Insect Queen who occasionally appeared as the crime-fighter. She had various adventures with Superboy and became a reserve member of the Legion of Super-Heroes. By the time she left Smallville to enter college, she had yet to learn Superboy's greatest secret. She would later become a rival of Lois Lane for the affection of Superman, and co-anchor the WGBS-TV newscasts with Clark Kent. Lana's affection for Superman began to drift away and became romantically linked to the alien super-hero Vartox. Lana and Clark Kent became romantically involved in stories prior to the Crisis on Infinite Earths. | Powers = Lana Lang does not possess any inherent super-powers. However, with the Bio-Genetic ring she possesses these superhuman abilities: Flight, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Agility and heightened senses. * : As the Insect Queen, Lana possessed the ability to shapeshift into any arthropod lifeform, including insects from alien worlds. | Abilities = * : Lana Lang is a professional media journalist and television celebrity. Despite her keen intuitive instincts however, she never discovered the secret behind Superman's true identity. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Bio-Genetic Ring (which transforms her into the Insect Queen). | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Although the general populace of Earth is aware of Lana's contributions to the Daily Planet, they are not privy to the fact that she was once the Insect Queen. * Lana's genealogy is revealed in : | Trivia = * Like many characters among Superman's supporting cast, Lana's name is an alliteration. Other characters sharing the double "L" intials include: Lex Luthor, Lewis Lang; Lois Lane, Lori Lemaris, Lucy Lane and Lena Luthor. * As an adult, Lana had a penchant for referring to others as "Luv". | OtherMedia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Lana Lang | Links = }} Category:Superman Supporting Cast Category:Kal-El's Love Interests